Axis Alliance of Terra
Little history has been recorded of the original Axis Alliance of Terra (AAT). A testimony by Evan Jorsett, descendant of the first Chair of the Axis Alliance, "There is a little historical inaccuracy for the foundation of the Axis. Unfortunately, it appears that the archives have a bad link. Otherwise I would be able to tell you how the Axis formed to combat inactivity in Particracy. It's first front was in Deltaria where it tried to overcome the government and initiated a failed Civil War. Soon after, when the leadership of the Axis fled to Keymon in exile, the government of Keymon became the first nation to fully become an Axis state. Soon after, Communist International (Comintern) and the Axis engaged in an all-out war for the world (before this, there had been many questions about who to include and not include in the Axis, when the war with Comintern started, the Axis banned communists) It was very much like a Cold War with Axis proxies and Comintern proxies everywhere (it was in the midst of this that I first recruited Darvian to bring Solentia to the Axis, he later relocated to Zardugal). As I think about it now, I cannot give you a full account of this war (deemed the Fourth Terran World War), but I can tell you of the alliances. Darnusia and Malivia soon ratified the Axis Agreement and joined the AAT. The first battle between the Axis and Comintern came at the Luthori War of Succession. Because Comintern favored a more democratic leadership, the Axis joined the International Monarchist League in supporting the Monarchy. After the combined IML/Axis victory, the two organizations looked into the possibility of forming a mutual alliance. At this point, the Saiserts (who were allied with the Axis) abandoned to Comintern. Afterwards, Hutori was invaded by Communist forces who wished to overthrow the government and install a communist system. They dubbed their new government Athlorcaea and the government of Hutori (a monarchy) called upon the IML and the Axis for help. The IML joined but the Axis stayed back. After it was obvious the IML would not win the war, the Axis joined. It was then that the Holy Imperial Alliance was formed. Comintern eventually overcame the HIA and defeated Hutori. Hutori loyalists fled into exile in a colony while Athlorcaea joined Ikradon and Dundorf in Comintern. Then a new threat came when Darnussia was threatened by Comintern and the government became anti-Axis. In response, the island of Narikaton in Darnussia declared independence and the Axis (minus the IML) joined Narikaton in its fight for independence. Due to deep sympathies for the Axis in Darnussia and the fact that Comintern had its eyes on other stages of the world, Narikaton soon conquered Darnussia and renamed the entire country to pro-Axis Narikaton. After the collapse of Comintern, the Fourth Terran World War ended. During the World War the Saiserest League moved to Zardugal and began the foundations of the New World Order while acting under the name of Comintern. Because of their ties to the AAT, the Chairman of the time did not take any action against the Saiserists. Thus ends the early history of the Axis." Category:Axis Agreement Organization Category:Axis Alliance of Terra Category:International and party organizations